1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a multi-view video encoding and decoding apparatus and method, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for encoding and decoding an input image according to a skip mode that uses a frame of a same view or a skip mode that uses a frame of a different view with respect to a current block.
2. Description of Related Art
A stereoscopic image refers to a 3-dimensional (3D) image that simultaneously provides depth information and spatial information. Different from a stereo image that simply provides images of different views to left and right eyes of a viewer, respectively, the stereoscopic image provides different images according to a view of an observer.
Since images taken from many different views have a great amount of data, it is almost impracticable to encode the images by a single-view video coding method, such as MPEG-2 and H.264/AVC, in consideration of a network infrastructure, a terrestrial bandwidth, and the like.
Therefore, the images taken from the plurality of views need to be encoded by a multi-view video coding method. However, since the network infrastructure and terrestrial bandwidth are still limited, the multi-view video coding method needs to be improved to be more efficient.